Regret Message
by Alice2795
Summary: This is based on Rin's Point of view when she was walking at a small harbor straying from the town.


**This fanfic is a request from Onwa no Wan. Thank you very much for suggesting this. And here it is, another Kagamines' fanfic inspired by their song, Regret Message. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the Vocaloids.**

Regret Message

I walked along the seashore quietly with a bottle in my hands. My blonde hair danced along with the wind that blew along the port. Looking out to the blue sea, I've recalled one of my memories that I hold dear to me.

" _ **Len, what are you doing?" I asked my brother who was pushing a bottle out into the sea. I noticed that there was a small letter inside the bottle.**_

 _ **Len turned to me and smiled, "I'm making a wish, Milady."**_

" _ **Huh?" I asked, confused by what he meant.**_

" _ **Have you ever heard about this, Milady? It is said that if you write a wish on a paper and send it out into the sea in a bottle, the wish will be granted." He said with his usual smile.**_

 _ **I crossed my arms and looked away, "No way will I believe in those childish things."**_

 _ **Len chuckled, "Yes, it is indeed a childish act, but…" he looked at the sea where he sent the bottle out, "sometimes, a childish act might grant a miracle. It doesn't hurt to believe in it, does it?"**_

" _ **So, what did you wish for, Len?" I asked still not looking at him.**_

" _ **I wish for Milady's happiness and wellness…" I wasn't expected that answer. I turned back to him and saw him smiling gently at me.**_

Tears leaked from my blue eyes as I remembered that gentle expression on his face. He was always like that. He was the opposite side of me. He was kind and gentle while I was evil. We're the opposites of each other. He was a servant, and I, a princess. And yet, he still cares for me. He never leaves me. He always comes back to me no matter what happens.

But, I've never done anything for him. I'd only caused him troubles back then. I was selfish and didn't care of what his feelings were…

" _ **Kill that green-haired girl, Len. I want her dead! I don't want to see her ever again!"**_

Part of him was against my selfish order, but he ignored it…

" _ **As you wish, Milady…"**_

You knew that I was selfish and yet he'd still fulfilled my wish. He knew that it was wrong but he'd still granted it… He did it so that I could be happy.

I noticed his hurt feelings. I knew that he was crying in his room. But I didn't do anything to comfort him. I've realized that I've been selfish and only hurt him for so long yet I never did anything to fix it.

You've protected me until the very end.

" _ **Here, change into my clothes and quickly escape!"**_

" _ **L-Len?"**_

" _ **Shh.. Don't worry. No one will notice. We're twins after all."**_

More tears cascaded down my eyes as I remembered that very fateful day.

 _ **I watched as my brother was being dragged to the guillotine. I watched with tears as he willingly placed his head through the slot. I couldn't bear to watch it. Despite of his situation, he was still calm. He smiled as he saw me among the crowds. He could even smile in that kind of situation.**_

 _ **Dong! Dong! Dong!**_

" _ **LENNNN!"**_

" _ **Oh, it's tea time!" were his last words before he was executed.**_

I fell to the ground when I remembered that day. It was supposed to be me, not him. It was supposed to be me that was to be executed. But, Len saved me. He saved me. He died in my place. Because of my sins, I've lost the most important person in my life.

I've lost my brother… my dearest brother… the only one who cared for me… the only one who was always by my side… the only one who has fulfilled my selfish wishes…

What's the point in regretting right now? Crying won't bring you back… Repenting my sins won't bring you back… Nothing I do will bring you back… you're already gone… and it was my fault and will always be….

I gently placed the bottle that I've brought into the sea. I watched as it eventually floated away.

Inside the bottle was a piece of paper…

Inside the piece of paper a wish…

Inside the glass bottle were my regrets…

I prayed again and again as I watched the glass bottle floated farther into the sea.

"Please, if only we could be reborn… If we were to be reborn again… I wish for both of us… to be twins again…

 **The End**

 **Sorry if the fanfic didn't turn out the way you think it will be. But, I really want to try something like this. This is one heart wrenching song. I'm satisfied with this though.*sigh* Anyway, Review your opinions, plz! ^^**


End file.
